walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
No Way Out
"No Way Out" is de negende aflevering van seizoen 6 van The Walking Dead. De première van het tweede deel van seizoen 6 werd uitgezonden op AMC op 14 februari 2016 in Amerika en op FOX op 15 februari 2016 in Nederland. Verhaal Daryl, Sasha en Abraham komen 8 motorrijders tegen. Ze stappen uit en de motorrijders eisen alle spullen op omdat ze nu eigendom zijn van Negan. Ze geven hun wapens af. Sasha wilt weten wie ze zijn. De leider geeft geen antwoord. Hij zegt dat zij de vragen stellen. Hij stuurt een van zijn handlangers mee met Daryl om de spullen achter uit de tankwagen te halen. Abraham vraagt wie Negan is. De leider richt zijn wapens op Abraham en zegt dat hij de vragen stelt. Hij laat zijn wapens weer zakken en zegt dat hij ze niet zal doden. Hij kijkt ze indringend aan en richt zijn pistolen weer op Abraham en Sasha en zegt dat hij ze toch gaat doden. Op dat moment vindt er een grote explosie plaats. Alle motorrijders zijn weggevaagd. Daryl komt vanachter de tankwagen vandaan met de raketwerper in zijn handen. Achter de wagen ligt de handlanger dood op de grond. Rick en de groep lopen tussen de zombies door. Sam kijkt geschokt om zich heen. Ze stoppen even en bespreken het plan. Rick wil de wagens ophalen in de groeve om zo de zombies weg te leiden. Ze gaan akkoord maar Jessie vraagt zich af of ze Judith mee moeten nemen naar de groeve. Gabriel biedt aan om Judith mee te nemen naar de kerk. Jessie vraagt aan Gabriel of hij Sam ook mee wilt nemen. Maar Sam wilt zelf niet. Hij wilt bij Jessie blijven. Gabriel neemt Judith over en loopt met haar richting kerk. Rick kijkt bezorgd maar Jessie stelt hem gerust. Ze lopen hand in hand weer verder. Tara wilt achter Denise aan gaan maar Rosita weigert. Ondertussen komen Carol en Morgan weer bij bewustzijn. Carol wilt het wapen van Rosita om te kijken of het huis veilig is. Rosita geeft het wapen aan Carol. Denise en de wolf schuilen op straat voor de zombies. De wolf wilt naar de toren gaan om zo uit Alexandria te ontsnappen. Maar de weg wordt geblokkeerd door zombies. Ze wachten af. De wolf zegt dat Denise gelijk had. Dat hij inderdaad niet zo geboren is maar dat hij is veranderd. Hij wilt Denise helpen ook te veranderen. Glenn en Enid zoeken in een kerk naar wapens en munitie. Enid vraagt aan Glenn wat hij ermee bedoelde toen zij wilde vluchten en hij zei dat je mensen zo kwijtraakt zelfs nadat ze dood zijn. Glenn zegt dat ook al zijn die mensen dood doordat jij leeft zijn ze nog steeds een beetje aanwezig. Enid vindt een wapen en munitie. Glenn wilt graag dat zij in de kerk blijft maar Enid wilt mee helpen Maggie te bevrijden. Het wordt donker. Ze lopen nog steeds tussen de zombies in. Sam kijkt angstig om zich heen. In zijn hoofd hoort hij Carol zeggen dat de monsters eraan komen en dat je niet kunt wegrennen. De monsters eten je levend op. Sam ziet een kind zombie. Hij laat de hand van Rick los en blijft stokstijf staan. De anderen moedigen hem aan om door te gaan maar hij wilt niet. Hij jammert en wordt gebeten door meerdere zombies. Jessie schreeuwt het uit. Verschillende zombies grijpen Jessie. Rick kijkt met verbijstering toe. Jessie heeft de hand van Carl nog vast en laat hem niet los. Rick pakt de bijl en hakt de hand af. Het pistool valt op de grond en Ron raapt het op. Hij richt het pistool op Carl. Michonne steekt Ron vanachter neer. Het pistool gaat af. Carl draait zich naar Rick toe en zegt pap. Zijn rechteroog is een bloedende massa. Carl valt op de grond. Rick tilt hem op en rent naar de ziekenboeg terwijl Michonne de weg vrij maakt voor Rick. De zombies gaan richting het schot. Zo ontstaat er een opening richting de toren. De wolf en Denise rennen naar de toren toe. Maar 1 zombie blokkeert de weg. De wolf doodt de zombie terwijl een andere zombie Denise aanvalt. De wolf keert terug voor Denise en redt haar. Een andere zombie bijt hem. Denise zeg dat ze hem kan redden als hij haar naar de ziekenboeg brengt. Carol houdt de omgeving in de gaten als Morgan binnen komt. Morgan zegt dat hij haar alleen wilde tegenhouden. Carol antwoordt dat hij de wolf gered heeft voor hemzelf niet voor de groep. Ze had hem moeten doden. Morgan antwoord dat ze dat niet kan. In een huis schuilen de wolf en Denise. De wolf vraagt zich af waarom hij Denise heeft gered. De weg was vrij voor hem. Denise antwoord dat hij toch misschien veranderd is. Ze begeven zich weer tussen de zombies. Carol schiet de wolf neer. In zijn val houdt hij nog een zombie tegen zodat Denise veilig weg komt. Denise is aangekomen in de ziekenboeg. Carl wordt binnengebracht. Ze heeft licht nodig maar Rick beseft ook dat dit de zombies aantrekt. Rick smeekt haar om Carl te redden en gaat met zijn bijl naar buiten toe. Rick is buiten de zombies aan het doden. Michonne komt helpen en ook Gabriel, Carol, Eugene en andere bewoners komen naar buiten en gaan het gevecht aan met de zombies. Morgan komt de wolf als zombie tegen. Hij betuigt zijn spijt en doodt hem. De zombies breken de uitkijkpost af waar Maggie op zit. Glenn leidt ze af terwijl Enid op de uitkijkpost klimt om naar Maggie toe te gaan. Glenn wordt ingesloten door de zombies maar op dat moment worden de ze doodgeschoten door Sasha en Abraham. De bewoners vechten op straat tegen de zombies. Daryl vult het meer met de benzine uit de tanker en steekt het aan met de raketwerper. De zombies worden aangetrokken door het vuur en lopen het meer in. De resterende zombies worden gedood door de bewoners. In de morgen liggen de straten bezaaid met dode zombies. Rick houdt bij Carl de wacht. Hij vertelt hem dat hij dacht dat de bewoners zwak waren maar dat ze hebben laten zien dat ze kunnen overleven. Dat als ze samenwerken ze alles weer kunnen opbouwen. En dat hij Carl graag de nieuwe wereld wilt laten zien. Carl knijpt zachtjes in zijn hand. Trivia * De titel "No Way Out" komt van Tara die zegt: 'There is no way out of this house'.